


Passion Fruit

by TheWhiteSwordsman



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/M, Lots of sexual stuff, you know the rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhiteSwordsman/pseuds/TheWhiteSwordsman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raiden finds a new way to tame his agressive side. Not for kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's cringey, this was my first lemon at the time so have mercy.

It was one of those nights when it was rare for Raiden. He lied in bed staring up at the ceiling, mind racing throughout the silence of the dark room. He couldn't sleep, which wasn't unusual, coming from him. But most nights when he was up at night were when he was afraid of nightmares and demons that lurked in the shadows. But this time, he just couldn't get any sleep. His mind was so active at the moment that he couldn't manage to shut out all of the stray thoughts and rest his body. His arms and limbs were sprawled out to the edge of the bed, leaving the other half undisturbed, for Rose was there. He couldn't tell if she was asleep either. He didn't hear deep breathing nor any words that told him to go to sleep. He would have checked using his AR, but that was only available  in his other cyborg body. Speaking of Rose...

Raiden glanced at his wife, who was on her side supposedly sleeping. He observed how the thin sheet shaped her slim figure, reminding  him of of past. He observed her  hair that lay entangled  on the pillow and sighed. Her hair was much longer then. It flowed smoothly against the wind and had that lovely chocolate color that glinted in the moonlight. It went along perfectly with her figure, slender yet curvy at the same time.  She wore a perfume that he liked- not that he likes to wear any, mind you- that triggered some form of desire inside him. It appealed to his senses every time he stood near her, so much that he'd often embrace her and press his face against her slender neck, breathing in the intoxicating scent while planting a few gentle kisses that trailed up to her lips. He was a sly fox, she had told him, with his charming behavior and tendencies  to be organized. He was perfect husband material. But of course he would act this way. After all, she was designed to suit _his_ tastes, not any other man's.  

He continued to glance at the woman, the urge to hold her ever growing more and more intense. He wanted to wrap his arms around and curl behind her, bordering her body. He wanted to protect her from whatever dangers was inside the room, being the protective husband he could have been. But he couldn't do that. His mechanical body could crush her if not freeze her to death. His artificial skin wasn't as warm as any normal person's.  He turned his body closer towards her. And with caution, he slipped an arm underneath her torso and the other over it. It felt as if he just leaped past a red line. It didn't feel natural- if anything, it felt _wrong_.

"Jack?" The woman's voiced called out softly. He didn't reply, only to bury his face into the woman's neck and breathing deeply. He couldn't smell the perfume that  marked her from so long ago. It was something new, something he never smelled before.

Lotion. Granted, he has smelled lotion before, but never on her. She must have taken a shower earlier then put the cream on to soften her skin. And oh, was it ever so smooth. He gently rubbed his cheek against her neck, taking in more of the scent while imagining what she looked like in the shower. Since when had he allowed his mind to venture so far? Normally, he locked the thoughts up tight and threw the imaginary key away. He had set his own boundaries, vowing himself to never go beyond them, for that was where _Jack_ roamed. His other personality- it was the reason why Raiden never opened up, always distancing himself away from normal people. It was his true nature, one he was ashamed of and wanted to keep it far away from his family as possible, especially John. But something let him go beyond his chains and venture further into the darker parts of his mind, closer and closer to _Jack_. The more he breathed in Rosemary's  skin the more vivid the image was. The warm water trailing down her breasts  and down past her thighs. The steam from the shower keeping the bathroom warm.

He sure did miss the time when they both showered together. It was magical. He felt like he could no longer dwell on the past anymore. He felt free and at peace with himself, something he wish he felt more often. 

Only a few moments passed where all he gave as a response was a soft "Mhm". He didn't want to talk now, it felt a little awkward now that Rose was awake. He felt the woman turn her head slightly, forcing him to raise his. "What are you doing?" She asked, still half asleep. She must have been a little surprised, given how long it has been since he had done something like this. Raiden felt a strike of embarrassment. What was he doing? Maybe he was going too far, he thought. He slowly pulled back his arms, but a gentle hand grabbed him.

"Wait. I like it this way." Rose mumbled, feeling much more awake. She turned her body until she faced the man, who stared at her back, his face as red as a tomato. 

 "I-I... I didn't mean to--" He stammered, which was interrupted by a finger pressed on his lips.

"Shh.... Hey, I said it's fine. Don't act so embarrassed, you're my husband. It's normal."

" _Normal_?"

"Well, it's not like you're a stranger or something. You are allowed to touch me you know."

The man blushed even brighter. "T-touch?"

"Yes, touch. Sex isn't forbidden when you're married."

At this point Raiden felt like he was being shoved into a corner. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go along or back out before things got out of hand. He tried to lean back, but Rose had wrapped her arms around his neck, trapping her prey so it wouldn't try to escape.

"What are you so afraid of?" Rose asked, a teasing smile grew on her face.

"N-nothing..."

"Well why are you trying to get farther from me?"

"I'm not!"

"Then get closer."

"...Fine..."

What was he doing? He wasn't sure if he was even thinking anymore. Everything was so confusing, the way Rose was acting, the way he was acting... he couldn't tell who was making the safe decision here. But he felt the lust inside him growing. _Jack_ , he cursed to himself. He couldn't afford to let him out now, being this close to Rose. Something bad could happen, and he would really lose it all. He tried to escape the woman's  hold, but for some reason, her arms appeared to be much stronger than his score body.

"Oh, come on, Jack. We haven't done this in nine years. You have to give in at some point." 

Raiden shook his head and came up with a stupid excuse. "There's no point. I have no--"

"Don't lie. I talked to Doktor about it. He said you do have it installed." Rose scoffed, smirking her husband's  pathetic effort to avoid it. 

"Rose, I don't think it's a good idea." He warned, showing a glint of red in his eye. Damn, Jack was getting closer the more he felt tempted by Rose. The woman immediatly  released her grip after seeing the crimson glow. She remember seeing it before when he was about to fight off that criminal that broke in their house at month. After that, he went psychotic, but not enough to be super concerning. All he said was to watch out whenever his eye flashed red. It usually wouldn't be a good thing. But now, she didn't care. Maybe it was a way to make Raiden open up. It was worth a try...

"Say, Jack..." she reached for his shoulder, sitting up. "Your other personality..."

_"Him?"_

 "Yeah, the other Jack. Does he care about me and John?"

The man didn't respond for a moment. He stared at his foot on the side of the bed before sighing. "I'm not sure. After I kill people and turn into the Ripper... the feeling kind of fades away when I think of you guys."

"He has only felt the joy of killing, right?"

"Rose, where are you going with th--"

"Has he ever felt lust?"

"I- Wait- what?"

"The need to embrace a woman. You know, sex and stuff."

"I-I.." The man stammered, his blushing returned. Why was she asking this? Was there a point? He felt provoked and wanted to shut everything away again, but that same feeling rose again. If she was trying to get Jack to make love with her, then maybe it's not a bad thing? She is going along with it, after all. Plus, if anything did happen, she would know that it wasn't really him. But then again, he and Jack were the same person. There really was no alter ego or other side to him, just a feeling, a _passion_. Maybe he should give in, just for a little bit. It wasn't like he could do much harm anyway, with his sword being in the living room. 

But that was what he always said: _just a little while wouldn't hurt._ He knew the consequences from the very begining.

He felt the woman's lip press onto his, catching him off guard. He wasn't sure how to continue this. There was no going back now. At firsr, he shut his eyes, as if he had never kissed before. It felt so strange, yet so familiar to him, especially with his metal jaw underneath the artificial skin. The more he leaned back, the more Rose's  weight pushed him down in the bed. He never felt this much strength coming from her body before.

 He was afraid to touch her, fearing that his arms would strangle the woman. He felt her hair brush against his cheek, slightly tickling him. Their lips stayed pressed against each other. Nothing changed, nor uad the kiss deepen. Only a few seconds passed before the woman sat up with a disappointed look. 

"Fine. We try again tomorrow night," he sighed, but didn't move. Raiden was now able to fully take in her features. She only wore a black bra and underwear- probably planned for something like this to happen.  Her hair seemed longer, now down to her shoulders. Even in the dark, he could see her lustful  expression gaze at him. He felt somewhat tempted now, realizing that Rose was sitting on his croch. He felt it harden in response to the woman slowly shifting. His skin prickled with anxiety, and his insticts were now shouting at him. Deep inside, he knew he wanted to embrace the woman, breathe in her scent, be inside her. But he refrained from doing so, because if he let those emotions out, the Jack would be coming with them. 

But will he ever get another chance to open up? Would he ever be able to show Rose how much he really loved her? Nine years must have put her on edge- and the least he could do was ease it. After all... couple of minutes wouldn't hurt.

 _Tsk_! There it was again! He cursed at  himself for looping back into what he was trying to avoid doing. No more risks. No more empty promises. He tried to repeat the words in his head, but the overpowering urge for his wife was slowly eating his mind. He heard an echo of laughter in his head and tried to push it out.

_Stop it.Stop it.Stop it. Stop it. Stop it..._

Fuck it.

He surrendered to his instincts  and pulled Rose in, catching  her off guard. He slammed his lips into hers and kissed aggressively, listening to the soft moans escaping from the woman's mouth. He then pushed her down on the bed so that way he was on top and deepened the kiss. He felt the woman fist into his silver-blonde hair, entangling it into a mess. Seeing that she had to catch her breath, the cyborg trailed down her slender neck and her collarbone, gently nibbling on her soft skin. He heard the woman moan and grip his hair tighter, signaling him to bite harder. With a slick grin he pressed his canines into her flesh, slowly lapping up the blood that trickled out. The teeth marks weren't deep enough to leave a scar, but a well planted hickey that would last a week, a symbol that she was his, and no one else's. In the back of his mind he worried if he was going to far. Maybe he should stop. No, fuck that. He had just started, no need to be in a rush to finish. And besides, Rose was gladly going along with it.

 _Oh_ , the noises and the taste of her skin he was taking... it was too much. He felt a jolt in the pleasure part of his brain, satisfying the inner devil inside. This was just what he needed to suit his bloodlust. And he could do this anytime? Hell yes.  

Raiden stopped kissing once he reached the bra. Damn thing was in the way, but no worries... one slight tug could tear the thing apart. With one hand, he tore one strap then doing the same to the next before pulling it completely  off and tossing it to the side of the room.

"Raiden... that bra was expensive..." Rose managed to muttered out past her moans.

The cyborg sat up, wiping the silva off his mouth. "We could stop if you want." Like hell he would allow that.

"Don't say that." The woman scoffed.

The man chuckled, slipping his t shirt past his arms, revealing his broad muscles  underneath, before tossing the shirt carelessly on the dresser. He then removed his pants swiftly, making sure that he wasn't taking too long, but waited for just the right amount of time to make Rose beg to continue. 

"Hurry up, Jack..." He heard her whine. It was perfect. Absolutely  perfect.

He hunched over now, legs on opposite sides of his wife, and leaned in towards her face. "Don't rush me," he whispered with a devilish smile and a  crimson glint in his eye. He kissed her tenderly, but only for a short moment before moving down to her breasts. He took one into his mouth, giving the other one attention with his other hand. He heard his wife quietly moan his name, then began to trace his tongue around her nipple, making her cry out even louder, but not enough to wake anyone up.  He then moved on to the other breast, lapping at that one as well while massaging the other one. He had never done this before, but why had it felt so familiar? Back when he was dating Rose, all they did was fuck in the dark, nothing romantic, nothing slow. Now, he felt as if he had all the time in the world to make up those lost nine years.

Leaving the two breasts with a film of siliva, he kissed all the way down her abdomen and stopped once he reached her panties. He mentally scolded himself for not taking care of it before, for that now leads to five seconds trying to take it off, which was way too long. Luckily, he was quick with his hands and learned to work quite efficiently during pressuring moments like these. He gently lifted the woman's leg upwards, starting from the inner thigh and kissing outward, while slipping the black cloth off her other leg. Now that it was removed, he could take a real look at her. He applauded himself for such a miraculous job he had done. The woman was covered in a mix of sweat, siliva, and little amounts of dried blood. He took a glance in between her thighs. Christ, just the sight of it made him hard, eager to plunge into her- wait- no, there was no need to rush... 

Taking his middle finger, he rubbed it against her clit then slid it slowly inside her, wanting to squeeze out every little moan and whine Rose held in. He wanted her to beg. Harder, he wanted her to say. Deeper. But the tight grip on his hair would  have to do for now. He would work on it later... 

Raiden decided to keep his wife busy once more, sliding his tongue into her mouth. As the kiss deepened, he slipped in another finger, sliding it in and out at a steady pace. He could feel her heat inside. God, it felt wonderful. He felt his hair being pulled again and nails digging into his back. He could hear himself groan against her breath, quickening his pace before pulling his fingers out so Rose wouldn't climax yet. 

"Jack... why did you stop?" She breathed, breaking the kiss. The man simply gave that same devilish grin again and sat up. He removed his boxers and tossed them below the bed. Out revealed a ten- inch, erect cock.  The sight of it made Rose raise her eyebrows in surprise, then cracked a smile.

"Remind me to thank Doktor for this,"

"I'll give him your regards," he sighed, before arching over, aligning his shaft against her opening. He stuck the head of his cock inside, before pausing. This was the time when all of his bottled up desires and emotions would release. He had to be careful, or else this could go very wrong.

"Rose... are you sure?" He lifted his head to ask. The woman had her eyes slightly closed, overwhelmed  by pleasure and excitement. She shot him an assuring look, signaling for him to continue. Taking caution, he slowly eased in, allowing Rose to adjust to his size. It took all of his willpower preventing him from slamming in. The more he eased in, the more he felt his cock swell. It started to hurt. After hearing the woman sigh in relief from the pain, she gave him a nod, wrapping her arms around his neck.  

He began with a nice and steady pace, kissing up her neck to distract her from the slight pain. She hasn't done this in a while- he could have even assumed she was still a virgin if they had never met before. He slid his knee forward and arched his back outward, gaining more control in his movements. 

 He began to thrust harder, causing loud creaking in the bed.

 _"Ah... Jack!"_ Rose gasped, eyes shut tight and legs wrapped around his waist. Damn, this couldn't have felt any better, he thought. Seeing Rose cry out so sinfully, her  slim body marked by him... it was all too arousing. He bucked hard and sped up his pace, realizing that he had his own eyes shut tight, murmuring her name. He never realized how stimulating he would feel, especially with a machine for a body. It felt so real, so satisfying. Hell, this was better than his normal, human body. 

"Rose... look at me..." He moaned softly, yet having full demand in his voice.  He caught the woman's gaze, revealing the red glint in his eye again, showing that lustful look. He slammed his mouth into hers once more, breaths moaning names of each other, siliva mixing. He felt her nails dig deeper into his artificial skin, sure to leave a mark. It wasn't before long when Rose tugged on the side of his hair, signaling that she was about to reach her climax.

He pumped faster, wanting to reach his so there wouldn't have a long gap between them. Mind racing, heart pounding, senses kicking. He had never felt so much adrenaline before, coming from a guy who has had war as his second mother.  He heard a cry coming from Rose as she arched her back, then dropped on to the bed, exhausted. Raiden continued to thrust into her now sensitive walls, which cause her to clutch the sheets tightly. At last, right when he was about to come, he tried to pull out quickly, only find that Rosemary's  legs were wrapped around him tightly. Was she doing it on purpose?

He had no choice but to release inside her, giving a low grunt trying to hold his emotions in, only having failed to do so as broke into a sin full cry. Breathing heavily, he fell over next to his wife, who too, was panting.

"I'm... surprised... you didn't... hold back," she managed between breaths. Raiden gave a sincere smile before pecking her lips gently, then falling back off to the side. He felt his mind clear up now, any worried thoughts he had before were gone now. At least Jack was satisfied now. No more cry for blood when he could make love to his wife anytime he needed. A part of his mind felt guilty for using her like that, but he reminded himself that she was willing to go along with it. 

"Aren't we going to get dressed?" He heard her say. It was early in the morning, and John usually runs in and sleeps with his dad while his mom goes to work. But it was the weekend, and she was off.

"Nah," he said as he pulled her in, wrapping his arm around her waist and letting her head rest against his chest. "The door's locked anyway. No one can get in. And besides, we need some extra sleep to make up the time we spent awake, especially  at this hour." He heard Rose giggle as he pulled a blanket over themselves, cuddling closer to his wife, as if protecting her from someone.  Rose fell sound asleep listening to his resting heart beat, feeling fully satisfied. Raiden, however, waited until she was asleep for sure, before closing his eyes. He never feared having nightmares anymore, now that he had found a way to calm himself down.

The two managed to sleep until ten in the morning. Raiden felt the woman stir, releasing the warmth in between them. His eyes were still closed, feeling a gentle hand on his face. He wanted to open his eyes and look at his beautiful wife, but something tells him that it would take the hand away.

"Rose," he whispered, catching the woman by surprise. Before she removed her hand he grabbed it gently and place it on his face. "It's okay. Don't be afraid."

He heard her chuckled softly, which forced him to open his eyes. 

"Don't worry, Jack. I'm not afraid."

"Oh?"

"I was just thinking..." 

"About what?"

"The last time I have seen you look so peaceful in your sleep. You didn't have such a twisted expression, nor did you talk in your sleep. As a matter of fact, you even snored."

Raiden scoffed playfully in disbelief. "I don't buy it."

"It's true, you actually had a good night's rest."

"Huh... maybe a little exercise did help release the stress," he grinned slyly, receiving a pillow to the face. "Okay, maybe I deserved that."

Rose laughed then slipped out of bed, heading towards the dresser to put on a new bra and underwear. She then wrapped a robe around he body and put on dome house pants.

"You coming? John is probably  downstairs eating cereal right now." She pointed towards the door, then tossed him a pair of boxers and pants. Raiden jumped up and got dressed, then walked behing Rose as they both headed downstairs. He notice John pouring another bowl or his favorite cereal, then noticed his parents coming down.

"There you are!" He exclaimed. "Why did you sleep so late last night?"

Rose's face blushed a bit as she headed towards the kitchen, leaving Raiden to explain.

"Tired," he said bluntly.

John gave a puzzled look then proceeded  to pour the cereal in the bowl. After he took his first spoonful, he stopped and raised an eybrow. "By the way... did you guys fight?"

He caught his father glance at him over the couch. "What do you mean?"

"Mom was saying your name over and over again. You did too. I also heard screaming or something."

Both his mom and dad's  face turned red with embarrassment. Damn, so they were loud. It wasn't like they tried to keep quiet, but if his son had heard it- and he was down the hall....

Keeping his cool, he shrugged and turned back towards the TV. "We had a tickle fight." He stated. Was it a weak lie? Yes. But it was enough to fool any oblivious child. Thank God John had Raiden's naive trait.

"But mom was screaming." John reminded.

Maybe not.

"Rose hates to be tickled. Her weakness is the ribs," his father added, hopefully letting that end the conversation. He was right, however. Rose hates it when her ribs are touched.

John continued to eat his breakfast while Rose shot her husband an amused look, surprised  on how quickly he managed to cover it up. He winked back, then resumed to flipping channels on the TV, pretending nothing had happened. But something had happened...

He managed to strengthen  the bond between him and his wife, releasing any tension in them. He also managed to find a way to open up to Rose without fearing of his inner demon. His inner demon... that was his biggest accomplishment-

He had finally manage to tuck away Jack in his box away... forever.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that I am one of the few people who has managed to write a smut of Raiden and Rose after Mgr. Don't know if that's a good or a bad thing...


End file.
